


I Love You Forever

by LightwoodBane74



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 04:31:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18403139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightwoodBane74/pseuds/LightwoodBane74
Summary: This was the night Alexander Gideon Lightwood was waiting for. He planned the perfect night for the love of his life-Magnus Bane. The table was set, the flowers in place. Candles lit, and a bottle of champagne in ice ready to go. Alec was nervous, as he checked to see if everything was in place. Magnus would be arriving in just a few minutes, so he sat down, his phone right near him.





	I Love You Forever

**Author's Note:**

> This is sorta based on tonight's episode (3x17), but done differently than what just happened!  
> (This is also based on an idea by my friend on Twitter, in honor of the Malec Proposal)

This was the night Alexander Gideon Lightwood was waiting for. He planned the perfect night for the love of his life-Magnus Bane. The table was set, the flowers in place. Candles lit, and a bottle of champagne in ice ready to go. Alec was nervous, as he checked to see if everything was in place. Magnus would be arriving in just a few minutes, so he sat down, his phone right near him.

Meanwhile, Magnus was looking at himself in the mirror in Alec's room. The former High Warlock of Brooklyn looked so handsome, deciding to wear his favorite maroon shirt that Alec loved so much. After all he went thru in the past few days- nearly dying, losing the magic once again, and nearly fighting with the man he loved, Magnus made a promise to himself that he wouldn't do that again. Feeling a bit anxious, he only grabbed one drink. Seeing that he was no longer immortal, his tolerance for the stuff made him feel different. He puts down the glass, deciding that getting drunk is a bad idea. So he takes one more look at himself, and leaves the bedroom.

As Alec looked out over the view of the city, he wonders if Magnus will stand him up. As scared as he was, Alec was confident that this night would go perfectly. No matter what the outcome, he would have the chance to show the man he loves how much he means to him. As he quietly looked at the Lightwood family ring, he was picturing it on Magnus's left hand. In just a short time, he would be able to call him his fiance and soon to be husband. As Alec was about send Magnus a text, the door opened. There stood the man who captured his heart nearly a year ago at the club. The man that he kissed right in front of his whole family and friends. The man that flirted with him for months before Alec gave in. Alec's breath was taken away at how beautiful this man was. Oh how he loved him so much, and couldn't wait to marry him.

Magnus walked over, seeing how beautiful everything looked on the balcony. He smiled at his tall and handsome boyfriend, who did all of this for him. "I have to say Alexander, Magnus said, you really outdid yourself tonight. It's amazing how u can plan a romantic evening in just hours." Smiling down at him, he walked over, kissing him gently. "Well it wasn't all my doing baby." Alec answered back. "Oh yes, Magnus said, his hand in Alec's, holding on tight, you did say this morning that the head chef would make something amazing. I'm starving, so let's sit down and enjoy this wonderful meal."

All throughout the next 4 hours, they ate, talked, and laughed together like it was old times. The night was perfect. The weather was beautiful, and it was a bit warm, but perfect. Alec decided this was the time to get up. So he found the perfect song on his phone, and turned it up. As he looked at the man he loved so much, he thought back to when Magnus told him about the dream of them dancing. So he walked back over, his hand extended out. "Will u do the honor of sharing a dance with me, Magnus Bane?", Alec asked his lover. Magnus looked up at his gorgeous boyfriend, shocked. "Alexander, are u asking me to dance with you?, Magnus asked him, The last time you attempted it, you nearly stepped on my feet in Barcelona." "That was Barcelona, Alec answered quietly, this is now. I want to dance with my boyfriend tonight. Please baby? Please?" Magnus knew he couldn't resist his boyfriend's puppy eyes, so he took Alec's hand, and got up.

Alec took Magnus into his arms, as Magnus's arms were around Alec's neck. As the song played, they danced slowly together, never keeping their eyes off each other at all. They were so in love, that nothing, or no one could separate them again. From the time they met working together to kill an enemy at the club, til they recently decided to move in together, Alexander and Magnus knew they would be together for a long time. But now it was the present, and this night belonged to them, and them alone. As soon as the song ended, Alec took a deep breath, not letting go of his lover's hands. Magnus was looking up at him, wondering what he was thinking.

Alec began to say,"From the moment I first saw you that fateful night at the club, I knew there was something about you I liked., Alec began to say, Your charm, your beauty. It made me feel so different. I know at the time I couldn't admit I was into someone like you, but it was so hard to admit that I really liked you a lot. I chose YOU. I chose this wonderful man standing right here. The man I fell in love with once told me when things get crazy, don't push me away. He also told me that relationships take effort. He was right. Magnus Bane, you are my rock, my best friend, my lover, my soulmate. I can't live the rest of my life without you. I would die if I lost you again. Shadowhunters only love once. And I will only love once. I love you baby, and I couldn't live without you."

As he started to grab the small velvet box out of his pocket, Magnus was feeling a bit nervous about what was to happen. After Alec let go of Magnus's hands, he took a deep breath. Getting down on one knee, he looked up at the man he loved so much. Magnus was confused at what Alec was about to do. "Alexander, what are you doing?", Magnus asked, trying not to lose it. "I know it's almost been a year since we got together, Alec started to say, but after what just happened to you, I realized that I cannot spend another day without you by my side. I want to be by your side for as long as we live. I don't care what the Clave thinks, I want this with you. The box is opened, as the ring glistened in the moonlight. Magnus tried not to cry, but he had a feeling what was about to happen. "Alexander, what are you doing?, Magnus said, his voice cracking. "Magnus Bane, I love you so much. More than I ever could think. I want more than just us sharing an apartment together. I want a lifetime with you. Will you, Magnus Bane, do me the honor of becoming my husband? Will you marry me, Alexander Lightwood, forever?"

After Alec proposed, Magnus couldn't hold it in any longer. The tears flowed down, as he loved him so much, that he wouldn't let him go again. "Baby?, Alec asked, starting to get more scared, say something!" "I, Magnus tried to get out, I didn't expect this at all. I didn't expect to have this turn into a proposal." "OMG, Alec said, you're gonna say NO. You're not ready for this." "Alexander, stop!, Magnus said, You're making us both more nervous than before. I'm not gonna say NO to you." "Y...You're not?", Alec said. "If I was gonna say NO, Magnus continued, I would have said it and left. After everything you did for me tonight- the food, the dancing. I loved everything about it. But most of all I love YOU. I've loved you since the moment we kissed in front of your friends and family. I just didn't know how to tell you. But to answer your question....YES I will marry you, Alexander Lightwood. I will be your husband for as long as we live. Now get off the ground, and put that ring on me!"

Alec, trying not to cry, got up, slipping the ring on Magnus's left hand. At the same time, Magnus took his "B" ring off his right hand, placing it on Alec's left hand. "There, Magnus said, we both have rings." Alec was crying, as he realized he was getting his happy ending. "I love you baby, Alec said, I love you so much!" "I love you too darling, Magnus answered back, I love you forever." As they finally sealed it with a long and passionate kiss, Magnus and Alexander's love for each other was stronger than anyone expected. After the kiss, they blew out the candles, then ran back to the bedroom to celebrate their engagement more with a night of passionate love.


End file.
